Love Vs Hate
by XxTuti17xX
Summary: Sammy hates Casey. Casey sorta likes Sammy but won't admit it and everyone else has boyfriend/girlfriend. AU If you haven't already figure that out
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Sammy's POV**

I've hated Casey ever since he moved in next door. Even then, when he was like eight, he was cocky. Ignorant and cocky. Smooth with the ladies, you know?

Its stupid. He's always bugging me. He never tried to do stuff with me, but the flirting was still unbearable. He has reddish-brown hair that goes up to the middle of his neck in the back and a little over his eyes in the front and he's always wearing flannel shirts and skinnies for guys. I'll admit, he's cute but I don't go for the ignorant and cocky guys. They're players.

His sister, Heather is so much nicer and bearable. We both hate Casey Acosta, so that's a bonus. She looks like Casey, mostly the hair and face features, so people considered her cute too. She's like really girly but not slut girly. She likes dresses and skirts but not too short. She doesn't like guys staring at her ass. Heather has been my second best friend since the second she moved here. Of course she wasn't my best friend. Pft, that spot is reserved for Marissa McKenze. Heather is currently going out with Danny.

Marissa, my best friend, is like my sister. We do everything together. Totally best friends for life. Too bad she lives almost three miles away on East Jasmine. She has light brown hair with blonde highlights, and is a fashionista (did I spell that right?), she likes to mix crazy outfits together and even though it looks totally stupid, when she puts it onm its suddenly the perfect outfit in the world. That's Marissa for you. She's also going out with Billy.

Holly Janquell, my other friend. Not as close as me and Marissa but at least she's a good third best friend. She's like me, a total tomboy. We both don't like dresses, or skirts. Makeovers are definite no-nos. Shorts? Sure, but not too short. Low-cut shirts? Sure, with a tank top underneath. Oh great, I'm ranting. She's going out with Jake.

Okay, Dot DeVries (I forgot her last name...). She's closer to Holly but she's a good friend. We hang out only when everyone else is busy. We might not have the perfect relationship but it works for us. Dot has black hair thats always straight even when she wets it. She's a cross between girly girl and tomboy. Not too girly but not too tomboyish. She's going out with Taylor.

Casey's POV

Sammy hates me for some reason. Everytime I ask her why she hates me, she says figure it out for yourself. All I did was flirt with her... and maybe a few other girls. But I am not a man whore.

In fact, I haven't even been with a girl. Okay maybe. I went out with this one girl, Max, in seventh grade. We went out for like a year and a half but then she moved away.

I haven't been with anyone else since then and that was like three years ago. Although, girls like me. A little too much.

But I only have eyes for Sammy.

Sammy Keyes, personal rag toy. Rag toy as in I like to bug her. She gets pretty angry when I mess with her. Its cute though so its totally worth it. She has brownish hair that looks like its black, but its not. Its brown. I don't care what anyone says, its brown. Anyway, she hates girly stuff so she's usually in just cut off shorts and t-shirts. She's so predictable.

Billy Pratt, my best friend, is well, my best friend. He's the joky type. He can make any serious situation funny in like a minute. His record is like fifty-six seconds though. He has brown hair, kind of the same length as mine but just a little shorter. He's like my brother, I would jump in front of a train for his life. Okay, that sounds gay. He's currently going out with Marissa. Weird, my best friend going out with her best friend.

Jake Satan, don't let the name fool you. He's a pretty good guy. Just don't get him mad, that's when he turns into Jake the Snake. He's a jerk when he's mad. He'll do anything for revenge. And I mean anything. No joke. He's going out with Holly.

Danny Urbanski, he's a lady's man. Although when he has a girlfriend, he doesn't look at anyone else. He only has eyes for that girl. This time, that girl just so happens to be my sister, Heather. Puke-a-thon. Danny is at least pretty decent around me when he's with Heather, but who knows what happens behind closed doors.

Taylor Briggs, he is incredibly bi polar. A ticking time bomb without a visible time of explosion. You just never know. But he's this little fairy when he's with Dot, his girlfriend. I swear the guy is whipped. Pft, last week he brought Dot a promise ring. Like I said, whipped.

So all of Sammy's friends are going out with my friends. I have no problem with this, its Sammy. She thinks its my fault that they're with my friends. You see how incredibly stubborn she is. I swear, she is the biggest brat in the world.

They go on quadruple dates and drag us with them. But then at the last minute, they leave us alone. Which ends up with us just walking home, arguing all the way about who's fault it is for something or other.

Who knows what goes on in her mind. I certainly don't.

**A/N: I need a name for this. Any ideas? And who's watching the Superbowl? If you are, review and tell me what team your on. If your a Giant, then you suck like NewYorkDevil. We're arguing about it on Facebook xD**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Sammy's POV**

"Sammy!" I heard _his_ voice call me from about thirty feet away.

_Keep walking Sammy, _I thought to myself. _Just ignore him and keep walking._

"Sammy!" _It_ yelled again except closer. I groaned but stopped. Otherwise _he_ won't.

"What Acosta?" I said harshly when he got close enough.

"Chill out. I just wanted to know if you wanted to walk to school together." He said with a sly grin.

"Oh sure, why not? Pft, might as well." I muttered and started walking again. He followed.

We were currently walking to school together. Heather was sick, and Marissa, Dot and Holly lived farther away so I guess walking with Casey was better than nothing.

"So how's life?" Casey asked me.

I looked at him like he had two heads. Why the hell is he talking to me?

"Um, good, I guess?" I said uncomfortably. Small talk with Casey was definitely new. Ever since he moved here, I had made it my mission to never talk to him. Oh great, I'm breaking that mission. Oh look, there it goes. Down the drain.

"Thanks alot, Acosta." I muttered under my breath.

"For what?"

Shiz. I forgot he was there.

"Nothing. I was just muttering to myself." I said.

"Okay then." He said like I was a weird pyscho.

"I'm not crazy!" I suddenly screamed at him.

He put up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay okay. Don't have to tell me twice." He laughed.

See why I hate him?

I could see the school. Yes, I can finally get away from him. He's a sophomore and I'm a freshman. I won't see him for the rest of the day.

I spotted Holly and Dot walking toward the school too. "Holly! Dot!" I screamed so they could hear me.

They turned around and waited for me. And _him._ They had major crushes on him even though they're going out with someone. But you know, they aren't the cheating type, so it's all good.

We made it to them and at first they were shocked that I was with Casey. They know that I hate him with a passion.

"Well this is new." Holly said dumbstruck. I'm pretty sure she's like, Why is Casey in one piece? Heh, I'm a fighter.

"One time thing." I assured both of them. I snuck a glance at Casey, there was hurt all over his face. I felt bad for a second before my common sense kicked in and I was like, Why would he be hurt?

We started walking again in silence. I was still thinking about Casey's hurt face.

**Casey's POV**

Was I not good enough for Sammy to walk next to on our walk to school? I mean, she always walked with Heather, but she was sick.

She said it was a one time thing. But why? I didn't even do anything. And then when the school came into view, she looked so happy. As if she couldn't wait to get rid of me.

I've been nothing but nice to her. Maybe a few times flirty, but I stopped being that way to her a long time ago. So why does she still hate me?

I looked at Sammy, she seemed to be deep in thought. I was about to look away when suddenly her eyebrows furrowed and she started shaking her head as if she was arguing with herself.

I nudged her, "Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear so Holly and Dot wouldn't hear.

She looked at me and nodded. Inside I smiled cause at least she wasn't telling me to freak off for trying to get into her business.

We came closer to the school. I went one way and they went another.

**-2 hours later-**

I couldn't concentrate _at all._ I kept thinking about Sammy. _Not that way._ You sick perverts.

The same questions kept floating around in my mind. Why does Sammy hate me so much? What did I do? When is she going to get over the flirty me? I mean, [every] guy flirts. So what makes her hate me so much and not the other ten thousand other guys in the world?

I wanted to tell her that I like her, but I don't do the rejection thing well. I mean, she can't possibly like me back. Right?

**Sammy's POV**

Ugh, what the hell? I can't stop thinking about _him_. But why? Why do I care if he was hurt? Why do I keep thinking about him? He's the last person in the world that I would think about, let alone _like_.

He's so irritating. Even though he's not with me, he's still annoying the hell out of me.

What is wrong with me? Jeezums, _stop_ thinking about him. He's a jerk. A cocky bastard. A huge player.

I don't sound convincing. I mean, I don't think I've ever seen him flirt with girls. Guys can have friends who are girls, right?

Look at me and Billy for instance. We're just friends and he has a girlfriend that he really likes.

Should I give Casey another chance? I _have_ been kind of harsh to him lately for just standing within twenty feet of me.

"Sammy!" A voice screamed in my ear, that was very familiar to me.

"Marissa, what the he-" I stopped. The guys were right in front of me along with my friends.

Casey was grinning at me. Marissa, Dot and Holly were staring at me as if I had ten heads. Their boyfriends were giving each other knowing smiles, so was Danny.

"What?" I asked irritated. I looked around, we were outside. I'm guessing free period. Did I walk without knowing it? Stupid Casey.

"You've been muttering to yourself for the past five minutes." Danny said, a smile still on his face.

Oh great. What the hell. Now Casey knows that I've been thinking about him. Can this day get any worse. Next thing you know there's going to be pigs flying everywhere. Stupid Casey and his stupid smile and his stupid cuteness. Argh!

"Um, your still doing it." Marissa said.

I blushed. I just got caught calling him _cute._ Talk about embarrassing. I hid my face in my hands.

Why can't this day be over?

**A/N: Finally! I got the laptop. Hopefully, more updates within the hour. But I also got MR fanfics to update too. So like I said, hopefully. If not in a few minutes, then in four hours. My cousin and my brother will be on all day. So every four hours I'll update something. Review :) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Okay so, I think some of you got the wrong idea about what Sammy muttered about Casey's cuteness. She didn't say that she **_**liked **_**Casey, she just said that he was cute. A few weeks ago, I didn't even know there was a difference between liking someone and calling them cute. But there is and I'll tell you guys at the end of this chapter because I don't want this to be long, so you know I'm just going to get to the good parts.**

**Casey's POV**

Did she just call me cute? Maybe I didn't hear right, or maybe I'm dreaming. That would definitely explain all the mumbling about me. I mean, is she really thinking about _me?_

I thought she hated me. Did she see how hurt I was this morning when she said that walking together was a one time thing? Before today, she never even spoke my name, it was always Acosta. Like we were enemies or something. Of course I never call her Keyes, she'll always be Sammy to me.

We were still outside for free period which was like two blocks. Which means an hour.

"How about we play Confessions?" Billy suggested since we weren't really talking about anything and Sammy was still hiding her face from everyone.

"I'm in." I said immediately. Sammy looked up, smiling at me.

"Me too." She said still looking at me.

Um, why is she looking at me like that? Better question, why is she _smiling_ at me like that? I gave her a puzzling look and she laughed.

Weird.

"I'll play." Marissa said not noticing Sammy.

Everyone else agreed, and we agreed on an order. Billy, Danny, Holly, Dot, Marissa, Jake, Taylor, Sammy and me.

"Okay, so once when I was seven, I snuck out of the house at around eight, and I went to Maynard's." Then he put on a mischievous smile. "And I stole Double Dynamos. Of course I got caught, but he didn't catch me. Wanna know why? Because I kicked him in the shins." Then he started laughing. Inside joke?

"He still doesn't remember you?" Marissa asked him worriedly. I mean, I've never seen him go into Maynard's, is this why?

"It was a different guy back then." He explained.

"Okay, hm. I hate creepy pyscho pervs who kidnap girls and boys." Danny said. His was impassive. Which meant he was trying not to show emotion.

See, a few months ago his little brother and sister were walking home and a black sedan pulled up and a guy wearing a trenchcoat took them. How do I know? They caught the kidnapping on camera, but not the guy's face. It happened in front of Maynard's. It's a public place, yet no one else saw it.

We all gave him sympathetic looks since there's nothing we can do physically. We looked everywhere, at the time and Heather isn't here to comfort him right now.

"My turn!" Holly said loudly trying to change the seriousness. "Once when I was like nine, I crossed the street in front of moving traffic and everyone kept getting out of their cars to yell at me."

"Oh my God! That was you?" Danny asked incrediously.

She smiled sheepishly. "Guilty." She said simply and Danny burst out laughing. Inside joke probably.

"Hm," Dot said as soon as Danny stopped laughing. "Um, well nothing funny or exciting happened to me. I'm not exactly afraid of something either. What do I confess?" She admitted.

After much debate, we finally all agreed on cutting her from the game. I mean, she didn't think anything in her life was embarrasing, scary, tramatic, or funny so I guess she had no reason to play. She also wouldn't confess anything.

Marissa was next. "Well, once I got a bad case of the heebie jeebies." Everyone looked at her like what? She looked pointedly at Sammy who turned red.

_She looks kind of cute when she does that._

**Shut up, Casey.**

_Well then._

"I told her a scary story and she wouldn't stop shivering in fright. Honestly, it wasn't even _that _scary." Sammy explained and then she stook out her tongue at Marissa. "You baby."

"Are you kidding me? It was way scarier than what your letting on." Marissa said in defense.

"Can someone actually tell the story?" Billy said impatiently. Scary stories were his thing.

Marissa buried her head in Billy's shoulder and nodded toward Sammy. Sammy took a deep breath and just when we thought she would tell us the story, she said, "I'll tell the story when it's my turn."

We groaned because we really wanted to hear the story and Sammy was being a brat about it. But _reluctantly _we agreed to wait a little longer. Marissa seemed to cheer up. How _scary_ is it?

Jake had to go next, "Well once I jumped off a building." He said casually. Holly looked skeptical and she looked at him worriedly.

"When?" She asked him.

"A few years ago, I think I was like ten? Nine?" He said like, eh, whatever.

"Don't do it again." She said in a small voice that she _never _used. Ah, the power of love.

"Don't worry, babe. I won't." He said putting an arm around her shoulder.

Sammy looked away from them, almost like she was embarrassed? I know that can't be it, but I couldn't help thinking, she doesn't have a boyfriend. Knowing she can turn to when she's having a bad day except for her friends.

I mean honestly, I'm surprised she's single. Sammy is really beautiful, and guys are always checking her out, so why is she single? I have no idea. It's not like she's saving herself for someone. She doesn't hang out with any guys except us, so I guess that's kind of out of the question.

"No more gushy stuff. Taylor, it's your turn." Sammy said recovering from her moment.

"I almost drowned in a pool." Taylor offered.

Dot gasped. The rest of us didn't say anything. We all knew that except for Dot. She was away on vacation during the summer and no one told her about it.

"It's okay." Taylor said to her in a soothing voice while rubbing her back. See what I mean? He is _totally_ whipped.

She nodded and her breathing returned to normal because she started breathing hard, it's something she does when she's shy, nervous, shocked, and sometimes worried. I think this time it was because of shock.

"Yes! Finally, scary story time!" Billy whooped. Marissa buried her head into Billy's shoulder again and he put in arm around her. So much P.D.A. No wonder why Sammy was uncomfortable with it.

**Sammy's POV**

I took a deep breath and launched into my scary story that I heard from somewhere. I think they called it a true story.. I don't know. I'm not sure.

"There was a little girl named Maxie. She was a spoiled brat who got what she wanted, one way or the _other_. She went to school like everyone else and she was the teacher's pet. But at home, she was a brat. She wanted things from catalogs, she wanted fictional characters that she read about in books, like The Cat in the Hat.

But one day, she walked into a thrift shop with her mother and saw a doll. A life-size doll with a murderous past. Maxie wanted the doll more than anything. Her mother brought it for her like any mother who wanted a happy child would. But no one knew the doll would make bad things happen. Things gone missing, people mysteriously dead, voices swarming through the house and of course other things. You know, dirty kitchens that had been cleaned an hour earlier, vases broken, etc.

They never thought back to the doll until Maxie saw it get up, stretch and run out of the room. Maxie thought that it wanted to play and she was ecstatic because she actually had someone to play with at home. She followed the doll into the kitchen and was about to call on her when the doll opened a kitchen drawer, pulled out a knife and walked away towards Maxie's parents' room.

Maxie quickly put two and two together and raced towards the kitchen phone without making a sound. She dialed nine-one-one but the lines had been cut. Maxie slammed the phone down angrily and huffed in annoyance. The noise alerted the doll and she walked back into the kitchen, knife in hand. Maxie screamed loudly but no one woke up. Her parents' were probably out anyway, and she had no brothers and sisters. She was screwed, big time.

The doll came at her slow and menancingly. Maxie was cornered. She tried screaming again and again, but eventually the doll had her way.

Maxie had died, a long painful death and the doll was nowhere to be found. Just a knife, blood and a little girl who was just lonely.

Where the doll is, no one knows. Where the doll was created, no one knows. Why the doll was created, again no one knows."

I looked at everyone, Marissa was hiding in her boyfriend's shoulder like the beginning of the story. Billy was comforting her. Casey looked at me wide eyed like he couldn't believe it. I giggled at him, he looked cute and innocent like that. What the hell is wrong with me?

Anyway, the other guys didn't _seem _scared. You know, guys and their manliness.

Holly and Dot looked pretty scared. They had dolls. When I told Marissa the story, she threw all of her dolls in a box and dropped it off in front of one of those charity organizations. I didn't even know we had one of those until then.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned around. A guy about my age that I recognized from my Algebra class, stood there. A shy smile on his face.

"Hi." I said to him politely.

"Hey Sammy." He said slyly.

"What's up?" I asked him, putting my hands in my back pockets. I think his name was Tony. He got called on a lot in that class.

"I um, wanted to know if you wanted to go see a movie with me this Saturday." He took a step back as if I was about to reject him.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

"How about at seven? Where should I pick you up? Do you have a phone?" He asked me regaining his confidence since the hard part was over.

"Seven sounds good. Give me your phone, I'll put my number in." I smiled at him again. At least he looked gentlemanly. Maybe I'll give him a shot.

He gave me his phone and I texted my number and then put my name into his contacts. "See you Saturday." I said giving him back his phone. He smiled at me and walked away.

I turned back to my friends. Casey was glaring at Tony's back as he walked away, the girls were grinning at me and the guys were like, 'what did you just get yourself into'? They also kept looking between me and Casey. He seemed PO'd. I sighed and shook my head.

**A/N: Yay, this chapter took me half an hour to write. I guess you guys already know why Casey was mad. -Sing song voice- Casey's jealous. Casey's jealous. **

**Casey- No I'm not.. I'm just worried about Sammy's well being.**

**Me- When did you get here?**

**Casey- I don't know. I just heard my name and went to investigate.**

**Me- Well, um glad your here?**

**Casey- *Looks around.***

**Right, well Casey just popped up out of nowhere. Like that's so not weird.**

**Casey- HEY! I heard that!**

**Me- How? I typed it!**

**Casey- *Grumbles* You know what I mean.**

**Anyway, the difference between saying someone is cute and liking them is.. well lets put it this way. Let's say there's a man whore in your school, he's cute but you don't like him because of his player ways. Get it? **

**I don't know how to explain things. x)**

**Review? **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my last update for awhile. And it's not because the laptop is gonna get taken away again, it's because I haven't been updating my Maximum Ride stories. Like at all, and I've updated more times then I would've in a year for this archive. So sometime next week I'll update my Sammy Keyes stories but you know it's not fair that I'm spending all of my time here and not there.**

**Also, I'm updating my Award's story on Thursday, so you have until then to nominate. Plenty of time, right? Oh, and Special Thanks to Cammygrl and Kgorange for nominating more stories. This chapter is for you.**

**And maybe Cammy-ful.. The date doesn't happen for awhile. It's like Wednesday in the story and the date is on Saturday. **

**Casey's POV**

How could Sammy do that? How could he go out with that wimp? And then she looked so pleased with herself, well up until she saw my face.

The girls were squealing and the guys were casting me worried glances. They all knew that I kind of liked Sammy, and that I was (somewhat) protective of her. Whether she knew that or not, I was. She just didn't know it, I guess.

With one more look at her, I walked away angrily. I heard the guys slip from their girlfriends' grasps, and they ran after me. I barely knew where I was going, I was seeing red and that's the only thing that I saw. Just red.

"Case!" Billy yelled after me. "It's not that big of a deal."

I spun around and looked at him like he was crazy. Not that big of a deal? _Not that big of a deal? NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL? _

"Not that big of a deal?" I screamed at him. "This is Sammy we're talking about!"

"Man, we know." Danny said.

"No you don't!" I screamed at him.

"It's just a date, it might not even end well." Jake tried to reason with me.

"Yeah, it's not like they're actually going out." Taylor said.

I was still mad. Wait, this is a little extreme. I mean it's just a date. _Calm down Casey_. I took deep breaths and closed my eyes for a few.

"Guys?" Sammy's voice came up out of nowhere. "Can I talk to Casey alone?"

"Yeah, he's all yours." I heard Billy say.

I heard footsteps become distant as they walked away and I opened my eyes. Sammy was looking at me cautiously. As if I might blow up in her face. Yeah right.

"You okay?" She asked me slowly.

"Yeah sorry." I mumbled.

"What happened back there?"

"Nothing I just had to think, and my legs were tired so I wanted to stretch them." I said lamely. _Just tell her the truth. That it isn't a good idea for her to go out._

"Right," She said like she didn't believe me. "So um, I was wondering..." She trailed off and bit her lip. She didn't even look me in the eye, she was looking down like her shoes were suddenly interesting.

"Um, yeah?"

"Wanna double date?" She asked me quietly that I _barely _heard her. She was aking _me _to double date with _her _and _Tony_?

"Uh, sure. I'd love to." I said without thinking. Oh well, at least I'll be able to keep an eye on her.

She looked up and smiled. I smiled back and then next thing you know she was hugging me.

_Was she starting to like me?_

**A/N: Well not **_**that **_**Cammy-ful, but at least Casey'll be there on the date. So one problem solved. And yeah, sorry for the shortness and I think Casey was a little **_**too **_**jealous, I mean yelling and seeing red. Pft, **_**its just a date!**_

**Cammygrl- You are that amazing! And just because you post short chapters, that doesn't mean that you aren't. I mean, you update like every day! So that makes up for it. :)**

**Kgorange- Your awesome beyond awesome. You reiew on every chapter and I really appreciate it! Just wish you could update and publish stories too... eh? :P **

**SammyCasey4ever99- OMG! Where have you been? I thought you went missing! I was about to call the rescue squad and the S.W.A.T. team and every police station in the world cause I don't know where you live. Glad your back though. x)**

**Disneyfanfic Writer- Your plot lines are amazing, even if they don't contain Cammy. Once I put Sammy with Danny and Casey with Marissa, and the story went on like that for a few chapters but eventually I got the Cammy back in it. So don't let anyone get you down about your writing.**

**SAME GOES FOR EVERYONE ELSE! EVERYONE'S STORIES ARE **_**AMAZING!**_** DON'T LET ANYONE TELL YOU OTHERWISE! Unless you know, someone's suggesting something. **

**Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sammy's POV**

Did I just _hug _Casey? God, what is wrong with me? I can't believe I did that. And to top it off, I asked him to double date with me? Where the heck is he gonna find a date? The thing is only like three days away. **(It's still Wednesday, so Thursday, Friday and then Saturday.)**

After free period, Casey volunteered to walk me to P.E. so I was like, Hey, what the heck. Might as well. I should've known better.

He was trying to talk me out of the date. Mentally, I sighed. He kept going on and on about how the guy might hurt me, how guys were pigs and just wanted one thing, how _unsafe _it was. Finally, I just stopped in front of him and glared.

"What?" He asked taking a step back.

"Can you like stop?" I all but screamed. **(I hear this in some fanfics, what oes that mean anyway?) **"Your going _with_ me, remember?" I looked at him like he was stupid. "If he hurts me, you'll be there. If he tries to kiss me or anything remotely close to touching, besides my hand, I'll pull away, or you'll stop him. And as for the unsafe thing, I can take care of myself. Your not my bodyguard."

He winced at the coldness in my voice. Well.. he was pissing me off. Don't judge, I'm pretty sure everyone has a guy that pisses them off so much, but are friends with anyway, or something like that. **(*Cough* NewYorkDevil *Cough*)**

"Sammy, I know. But believe it or not, I care about you, and I'm kind of worried that he'll do something to you that your not okay with. _A lot _of guys are like that." He said with some unknown emotion in his eyes.

_Awwwww, he cares about me. _I inwardly smiled. Woah woah, wait a minute. This is Casey we're talking about. Mr. Flirty dream-boat that everyone wants. Pft, yeah right.

Snap out of it. Your supposed to _hate _him! It's already bad enough that you asked him to double date with you and Tony. _And _you called him a _friend. _

I gasped and looked up at Casey.

_I was starting to like him, wasn't I?_

**Casey's POV**

Sammy stayed silent for awhile after I said that I cared about her and the other stuff that I will regret later on. I looked at her waiting for her to say something. Then unexpectedly, she gasped and looked up at me in horror.

I grabbed both of her hands, and worriedly asked, "Sammy? What's wrong?"

She shook her head violently and started stuttering incoherent words. What's up with her lately?

"Sammy," I said loudly so that she would snap out of it. "What's. Wrong?" I asked her again and you know what she did?

She ran away from me.

**A/N: Sorry it's super short. :/ Next chapter, much longer. But, I want to update as much as I can cause I'm going to my grandfather's house tomorrow and well, you know, I can't update from there.**

**So review?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sammy's POV**

I am officially the biggest chicken on the planet. Gosh, all he did was ask what was wrong. _Sammy stop it! It's his fault! He's the one who was all sad about walking to school being a one time thing, that's what changed. That face made you rethink about him, so yes it's his fault. He made the stupid face in the first place._

_**Yeah, but I'm the one who was all you know, 'Walking with him is just a one time thing.' It's my fault too. **_

_Yeah, but he was the one who came up to you, when you were trying to ignore him, and asked you in the first place. _

_**Oh shut up. **_

_'Cause you know I'm right._

I just had a conversation with my conscious. **(Did I spell that right? O.o) **I'm insane. Casey made me insane, in a really bad way. Not in the way where it's completely adorably annoyingly insane, more like it's annoyingly insane that I'm thinking about him in general. I mean, he's just so-

"_Woah_-!" Was the word I heard when I slammed into someone. The impact made me hit a bunch of lockers head-on. And I blacked out.

**Casey's POV**

What's up with her? Geez, I just asked what was wrong. No need to go all pyscho on me.

The late bell rang as I was walking toward my locker, also the same direction in which Sammy ran. What a coinkydink. **(I stole this from someone, but I don't remember who x)**

Exactly two minutes later, I see a girl on the floor with a guy next to her, kind of leaning down and holding her head. She must've fell. I shrugged and went to my locker which was like four lockers away from the girl and the guy.

I pulled out my stuff, and then turned toward the guy who didn't know what to do.

"Maybe you should take her to the nurse?" I said like he was stupid.

"Right, but I'm not exactly strong.. Uh, can you take her?" He asked me nervously. I sighed but nodded and he said, "Thanks man. I owe you one."

"Right." I said not really caring about that. I leaned down to see if I at least knew the girl and I gasped. Holy shiz nut, it was Sammy.

I turned toward the guy but he was already halfway down the hallway.

"Hey!" I called out to him. I swear if he did _anything _to her I will make sure that he's the next one unconscious.

He turned around and said, "What?"

"What happened?" I asked him, trying to remain calm.

"I was walking down the hall, and she just slammed into me, but it was kind of like she hit right through me, and she collided with the lockers head-on." He explained to me.

"Right. Thanks. Uh, what's your name?"

"Adam." He called back.

"Alright. Bye." I waved him off and picked up Sammy. She was limp in my arms, and it hurt to see her that way.

**A/N: A bit longer than the last chapter. x) Sorry, I'm kind of not in the mood for writing long chapters. Or writing at all, but I had to get my mind off of things. **

**So review?**

**Oh, and I'm going to be updating Hidden Feelings more now cause I'm really behind on that story. Plus it looks boring. By the way, Sammy is going to get much meaner in that story, Casey is going to meet Billy and Billy is going to explain why Sammy's so mean to everyone. x) Sorry for the spoilers. One more thing, Sammy lives with her mom, her grandma lives in another part of California and what should I do with Hudson?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Casey's POV**

I took Sammy to the nurse and explained what happened about a million times until finally she told me to lay her down on one of the waiting room bed things.

"You can go now." She dismissed me.

"Uh, no." I said firmly. "I'm staying until she wakes up."

"That's really unnecessary," She smiled nervously. "I'll write you a pass."

"I'm staying." I said and then I turned to Sammy and swept a piece of hair off her face. Eventually the nurse turned away and I jumped up on the bed and leaned against the wall while propping Sammy's feet on my legs.

I looked over at Sammy, she had a black and purple bruise kind of near her scalp. But her bangs covered most of it. I mean, it wasn't big but it wasn't small either. It was golf-ball shaped but a little more demented. I sighed.

_Sammy please be okay._

**Sammy's POV**

_Where the hell am I? _I wondered. Everything was black and I had a headache.

Were the walls _vibrating? _What the hell. Okay, think Sammy. What happened?

I tried thinking but nothing came to mind. Do I have amnesia? Man, okay.. What do I remember?

Okay, my name is Sammy Keyes.

My mom's name is Lana.

My best friend is Marissa.

I live on East Jasmine.

My favorite color is... Holy shiznap. I don't know.

I looked down and gasped. Where the hell are my feet? And my legs? And my arms? Oh my God!

I tred to wiggle my whole body and I sighed in relief. I _feel _myself, I just can't see it.

I gasped again. Am I blind? How? Oh geez, what happened to me?

I tried to dwell on that more but suddenly, I was projected forward. Like rocket fast. My face flew back from the wind and from how fast I was going. Then I could see. I cheered to myself then wondered, what am I supposed to be looking at?

I saw myself on a bed with Casey looking at me. Woah, pervert much? Okay details. Uh, I was laying down and he was sitting kind of next to me, but at the end of the bed where my feet were but they were in his lap. When was Casey so touchy with me? Last time I checked, I hated his air space. I wished I could just stuff him into a plastic bag and let him suffocate.

I watched the scene but nothing was happening, I was sleeping or something and he was staring at me. Then he leaned over me and kissed my forehead. I gasped and I felt myself disappearing but also in the vision thing I was twitching slightly. Oh, I must be waking up.

Few seconds later, I opened my eyes. Casey was smiling slightly and I shot up.

"Why did you kiss me?" I screamed at him. "I saw you!" I glared at him.

"W-what?" He stammered. "But you.. and I.. but.. Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine except for some minor pain on my head. Anyway, answer my question."

"What do you remember? Like the last thing you remember." He asked me worriedly.

"I remember waking up this morning and that's it." I said after a few minutes of me trying to remember.

He shook his head but at least he got up. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Whatever." I muttered. "Don't ever kiss or touch me again. I frigging hate you. I hate you with a passion. Your a flirty dumb jock." I emphasized every word at the end.

He shook his head again and walked out. I growled and flopped back onto the bed pillow.

**A/N: Okay, so guess what. They don't sell Nook chargers at Target or Walmart. Omg! I was really mad when I found out. I screamed and had a hissy fit. ;p **

**But also, uh. Review? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Casey's POV**

I can't believe she didn't remember.. I mean, she banged her head really hard and everything but I thought that maybe she would at least- Ugh, forget it.

I walked to my last class of the day which was Algebra. I was like twenty minutes late. And to make matters worst, I didn't have a pass.

I would have to go all the way back to the Nurse's office to get a pass and risk seeing Sammy again. I wasn't ready for that. Well, not yet.

Whatever, I'll ditch. I'll make up some excuse that Heather needed me home. I mean, she was sick. And it was a pretty bad flu. So my excuse will be pretty okay.. I think. I've never done this before, so I wouldn't know how to ditch without getting caught.

I walked towards my locker and got my homework and my school textbooks and shoved them into my backpack. I closed the locker and spun around to walk away but then I almost bumped into someone. _Sammy._

"Why are you in the Sophomore wing?" I asked her. "You can get detention because of that, you know." I said looking around for any teachers.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry.. I mean, what I did and said earlier was a little harsh. I might hate you but I'm not heartless."

"I know, I know." She sighed. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry.. I mean, what I did and said earlier was a little harsh. I might hate you but I'm not heartless."

"Apology accepted." I muttered, looking away. I can't believe she didn't remember anything from an hour ago. Wait.. that means she doesn't remember the date. _Yes! _Wait, Marissa will probably tell her or something. _Well there goes that little spark of hope._

"So where are you going?" Sammy asked me after an awkward silence.

"Huh?" She looked pointedly at my backpack and then I suddenly remembered that I was ditching. "I'm going home. Heather needs me." I told her my excuse.

"Right," She said eyeing me closely. "I'm going home too." She held up a nurse permission slip to go home. **(I don't know what people call it..)**

"Well," I said awkwardly. "I'll see you later or something. You probably wanna hang out with Heather later so yeah.."

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to walk home with me. We do live next to each other, so why not?" She smirked.

I thought she said that she didn't want to walk with me anymore.. Well that was this morning. And she said that she can't remember anything that happened today besides waking up so I guess, in a way, I get another chance.

**Sammy's POV**

After Casey left, the Nurse came in and told me that I was going home. Yay! She already called my mom and she wrote out a permission slip to leave school, then I left her office. It was kind of crampy in there.

My thoughts kept wandering to Casey. He looked so dejected when I kicked him out. Buut why did he kiss me? Well, it was my forehead.. It probably meant nothing except a kind gesture. But I mean, why? He knows that I've hated him since like forever. So why?

Actually, why do I keep saying why? Jesus. I should really just shut up.

But I might as well apologize. That was a little too harsh, even for me. I felt really bad, so I decided to look for him. And since he was a Sophomore, I checked their wing first. That's where I saw him. He was shoving books into his backpack. Where is he going?

Maybe I should go over there.. But what do I say?

**Tell him that your sorry..? **My conscious said in a duh tone. Well then.

_I knew that. _I replied haughtily. So I walked up to him but then all of a sudden he whirled around as if expecting me. But I saw surprise on his face so I guess he wasn't expecting me. He was just as surprised as I was.

"Why are you in the Sophomore wing? You can get detention because of that, you know." Then he looked around, probably looking for teachers. Our school was strict. I think they had an age difference phobia or something.

"I know, I know." I sighed. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry.. I mean, what I did and said earlier was a little harsh. I might hate you but I'm not heartless."

_Wow, Sammy. Nice speech._

**It would be a Great speech if he accepts your apology. **

_He will.. I _think.

"Apology accepted." He said sadly as if remembering something. Then he looked away disappointedly. I had no idea what was going on. What's up with him?

"So where are you going?" I finally asked him when I noticed that he was thinking intently about something.

"Huh?" He said confused. I looked pointedly at his backpack and then it was like he suddenly remembered why he had it. "I'm going home. Heather needs me." He told me.

"Right," I said sarcastically. "I'm going home too." I held up my nurse permission slip to go home. He was probably ditching. When did Casey ever help Heather when she was sick? Oh, let me count.. Oh yeah, that's right. Never.

"Well," He said as if he was uncomfortable. "I'll see you later or something. You probably wanna hang out with Heather later so yeah.." He started inching away a little bit.

"I was gonna ask if you wanted to walk home with me. We do live next to each other, so why not?" I smirked at his attempt to get away. As if.

He seemed puzzled for a minute but maybe I was just imagining it. I tugged his arm to get him to snap out of his dream cloud and he flinched. Pft, baby..

"Come on," I said tugging him toward the Freshman wing. "I have to get _my _stuff."

"Alright, alright," He muttered. I stopped tugging him once I was sure that he would follow me.

I wonder what happened earlier that made him act friendly or whatever. I mean, since when were we ever friendly with each other? He's a hopeless flirt, and I hate his guts. We're not a perfect match, if anything we're better off as friends.

**A/N: There. :) See? Sammy isn't a cold heartless bitch after all.. ;p She's just very cautious. I mean, she thinks that Casey is very flirty since he's always been that way with her. But I guess she never noticed that he **_**stopped **_**being that way with her a long time ago. She's so used to it that she's very clueless. **

**Review, cause I have good news. I miss writing so so so much. And my life is back on track. Well, kind of. But it's way better than before. Thanks for not calling the S.W.A.T. team or the army to get me. I'm grateful for that I guess.. But anyway, yeah.. I'm coming back. I REALLY want to update all of my stories. Especially my crossover. **

**...**

**Uh, I lost my notebook again.. OMG! I had it 2 weeks ago. Where did it go? I can't believe this shiz. This is the second time I lost that notebook. If anything, it's in my locker at school. If not, then OMG! I have the second chapter of my crossover in there. -_- **

**-Sigh- Just review. **


End file.
